


sweater weather

by iemfo



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom, dreamteam SMP
Genre: Cuddling, DreamTeam, Established Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hoodies, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, guided masturbation, handjobs, implicit handjob, implicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: dream gives george his hoodie whilst they have bro cuddles
Relationships: DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound, george/clay
Comments: 21
Kudos: 842





	sweater weather

george flipped over on the sofa bed, arms draped over the edge and grunting dramatically as his body reacted negatively to the hard cushions surrounding him; heavily resembling that of a rock solid hotel bed. he sighed deeply once again and ran a hand through his thin brown hair. 

“what’s up ?” dream asked from his side of the room, relaxing into the plush, clean softness of the double bed george had kindly given up during his stay. it was an incredibly sweet gesture he couldn’t refuse, but admitted that seeing george uncomfortable and rather cold coiled a pit of guilt and empathy in his stomach.  
“nothing, just kinda- uncomfy i guess ?” george mumbled unfocused and disengaged from the conversation, scrolling through twitter still wriggling in position. clay exhaled quietly out of his nose to indicate he found it funny, most likely from george’s pure stubbornness. george had always kept to his ideas and never backed down, which is something clay deeply admired about his friend. 

“dumbass, take this,” dream half-whispered, pulling his hoodie above his head and throwing it into george’s lap, smiling widely. george ripped his eyes from his phone, eyeing the warm article of cotton strewn across his legs.  
“clay, you’re gonna get cold, are you sure you don’t want another blanket ?” george asked, fiddling with the hoodie’s strings before pulling it over his head with a grunt and wriggling his arms into the cozy, oversized warmth dream had pressed to his body moments before. 

“i mean you could always come here and cuddle me,” dream joked, looking over to george. george rolled his eyes and pressed his palms against the sofabed’s edge, hoisting himself up and shuffling to the left of the bed where dream lay, head gently comforted by two pillows.  
“knew it. you loooove me,” clay dragged out, holding out his arms as a silent invitation for george to accept.  
“whatever.”  
george rolled into his lap, the back of his head pressed against his chest between his friend’s legs, fiddling with his black shorts and reclining into the sheer comfort of his best friend. 

snaking a hand into george’s hair, dream gently massaged the back of his head, running his warm fingertips through chestnut locks and humming contently, the vibrations thrumming through george’s back and into his chest.  
“this is nice.” clay breathed, planting a gentle, solitude kiss to the top of george’s head. the two were used to affection and displays similar to this were incredibly common- but like this, their bodies pressed together and tenderly caring for one another like nothing mattered filled a hole inside clay he never intended to fill. not from something like this.  
“mhm,” george murmured quietly, leaning slightly to the side to turn the lamp off with a quiet click. 

dream’s hands wandered to a new, foreign territory, planting gently onto george’s sides as he rested his stubbly chin in the crook of his best friend’s neck, laughing at the photos the two came across on george’s twitter feed. george’s breath caught uncomfortably in his throat as he swallowed a thick lump, feeling clay’s hands press firmer into his sides.  
“clay ?” george whispered as he turned his phone off, turning his body around to face dream and settling between his legs.  
“mhm ?” clay asked, breath uneven. eyes clinging, latching onto george’s in the dark room.  
george couldn’t even gather a sentence- slowly and gently placing dream’s hands back onto his waist and leaning closer, lips a hair’s breadth apart. dream dipped his head forward, pressing their lips hastily together in a gentle attempt of a kiss. george leaned impossibly closer, swiping his tongue gently across dream’s plump bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed. dream quietly grunted as he shifted his roaming hands from george’s waist, cupping his best friend’s face as the kiss melted and unravelled into open-mouthed prayers and pleads for more and more. 

pulling away but wanting to chase the feeling once again, george looked lovingly into clay’s mossy green eyes, engulfing himself in the rosy warmth and happiness radiating and seeping through his skin. they were glowing as their bodies collided together once more in another rhythmic set of soft, wet kisses. it was an ethereal, abstract experience- neither thought they’d be able to even comprehend how new and thrilling a situation like this could be. 

“george..” clay managed to quietly croak out, eyes lidded and heavy with the responsibility of making george feel this way, fingertips sliding down soft, flush skin and grazing goosebumps upon goosebumps. george nodded, running a thumb across clay’s lips.  
“turn over for me, like how we were sat before-“ dream whispered gingerly into george’s ear, petting his head and watching the boy above him fall helpless; into a state of submission that made his hair stand up. listening to his every word like it held him together and following his calm commands.  
“is it okay for you to take off your shorts?” clay whispered once more, pressing his chest into george’s back and brushing his lips gently against the shell of his ear, listening to george faintly gasp and nod, eagerly kicking off his shorts and comfortably resting once again into dream’s touch. 

“well done george, you’re doing such a good job.” dream huskily whispered, peppering kisses to george’s tan neck and placing a hand to his thigh, reminding him it was okay. that he was there with him and he was real, that this was real and everything he meant was too. quietly spitting into his other hand, dream’s hand pushed into george’s boxers, starting with painfully slow touches. george whined helplessly, pushing his hips upwards. clay smiled to himself, rubbing his thumb in circles across george’s bare thigh and gripping harder on his best friend’s length.  
“george, i love you. i really do.” dream choked out, trying his best to still hold up a dominant front for george, resting his head on george’s shoulder and pressing his hips up into his back, watching the dark haired gasp and writhe under every touch, under every word he seemed to unwind deeper and deeper into an emotional, vulnerable mess.  
“you’re perfect, look at you-“ clay whispered, kissing george’s neck softly and rubbing his thumb slowly against george’s slit, eyes clouded with nothing but need and the burn for more.

the hunger was growing in on him as he bucked up into dream’s hand, sobbing and losing all control, becoming slack and weak in clay’s arms, nibbling on the sleeve of the hoodie to relieve the stimulation in any way. his toes curled as dream smiled into his cheek; planting a single kiss to his olive, smooth skin and pulled his hand away, letting the afterglow settle between their close together bodies. it was perfect. everything was perfect and no words could describe the passionate, teasing burn of clay’s fingertips brushing against the surface of his skin.  
“thank you- thank you clay. i love you,” george choked, falling back into dream’s arms and closing his eyes.  
“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this kind of stuff so please excuse if it’s poor or if there’s mistakes :)


End file.
